Mr Bond, I presume
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: When a mysterious woman with a special ability meets the slightly infamous 007, what could happen? I will edit after all chapters are up, sorry for inconsistencies in POV until then!
1. The first night

_A/N- first Bond fic, there is smut in this. Based off a rp I have done. Sorry for crappiness.  
_

"Hello, Mr Bond, I assume," I said, waking into his guest room in his safe house.

"Who are you? I am sorry, I do not know you." He replied, immediately suspicious.

"Don't be. May I sit?" I asked, ignoring his question emtirely.

"Yes, if you tell me who you are and why you are here. You see, I don't trust strangers easily."

"I know, Mr James Bond." I smirked, as I was holding more cards at the moment. "Though my name is not one many know, you can know my own alias. The name you can call me is Anya. How is the shoulder doing?" I nodded to his bad one. I could tell he wanted his gun, the one in his jacket.

"Anya, then, my shoulder is healing well. Though, How do you know that is what I want to know. Please do not think me rude, but unless you start talking, it may turn unpleasant for you." I snorted. I have not been able to feel pain for about seventeen years now.

"Mr Bond," I started, then took a seat. "It is much too easy to break into secure files. And good luck with the not pleasant for me."

"What do you want, if you could hack the files, then you know who and what I am, as well as who I work for."

"Someone to talk to is all," I said, smiling. My hand twitched to my own hip, where my gun and knife was. "I find it helps to know who you are talking to, what they are capable of, or not."

"You broke into the house of Double O to talk to?" He had seen my hand twitch, and I knew that he had only seen my knife. His face was neutral as he watched me.

"Yes, that does seem the case, James." I knew that I was looking bored, but I saw everything.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"What of a job that you've done?"

"I'm assuming you had a reason and something you wanted to talk about when you broke in. What is it?" my eyes widened in mock innocence.

"I? Want something?" I grinned wickedly then. "If I want something, Mr Bond, I don't need to ask for it." He sighed.

"So you came to talk riddles with an agent. I really don't have the patience for your game, so please, just tell me what is going on." I shrugged.

"Like I said, I wish to talk with someone."

"There are psychologists and psychiatrists for that. They are better quipped then a Double O."

"I've had some. Sent two to their own padded rooms, and one committed suicide." I smirked.

"What, and you think you can send me the same way?" He was slightly amused now.

"Perhaps. Words are a very powerful thing, Mr Bond," I responded. I saw another chair, and motioned to it. "Please, sir, sit." He sat, warily. He was full of tension, and I knew from his training that he wanted his gun. "Someone's a bit attached."

"Comes with the job. You can never be too careful in my line of work."

"I know." During this entire conversation, I had not blinked, and I continued it still. "That is true. Myself, I prefer knives."

"Knives are good, but guns tend to guarantee getaways better then a knife ever could." I was able to respond quickly.

"Who said I need any getaways? Knives work better for my job, anyway."

"When you're in a situation with many enemies who also have guns, knives are really quite ineffective. What precisely is your line of work?"

"No shit?" I said. "And my line is a secret, mon Cherie." I smiled.

"I really don't know what you're getting out of this, but if you want to have some real fun, then I can help you. You won't be missing out much with the conversation." I arched an eyebrow, pushing some of my long hair back.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"I know of a far more entertaining activity we could be doing then sitting around and chatting." He slowly got up during this, and advanced to me. A small part of me was scared, a very, very small part.

"Is that so?" I asked, looking at his when he got to me.

"Yes, far more entertaining." He brushed a hand through my hair. "Would you be opposed to that?"

"Hmm…" I stood up, so I was pressed against him. "No, I don't think I would be," I responded. He pulled back, with a smirk on his face. A flash of anger went through me, before I cooled it. I walked around him, and kissed the back of his neck. "Not me who's missing out, dearie," I said, walking around him, to his front, and sitting back down. He simply walked back so he was in front of me, and bent down, capturing mine with his. I was surprised, but kissed back after a moment. I nipped his nip. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as he nipped me back. My own arms moved around his neck, loving the little bit of pressure his teeth had brought to her. My lips parted, almost automaticly. He explored my mouth. I could tell that he loved it, for some reason. My hands moved of their own violation, one to his shoulder, the other to his hip. His hands followed my lead, going to my knees he kissed and nipped my neck.

I tilted my head, and sighed. My knee was burning at his touch, and I wanted more, I knew that. If he kissed my pulse point, I would scratch him, hard. For his sake, I hope he didn't. His lips moved to my exposed shoulder and collarbone.

"This might be better on a bed," He said in a low voice. His hand started to draw a patteren on my leg, and I almost wasn't able to respond. I nodded. And he led me there. I wasn't paying much attention, but I knew the basic layout, anyway. I glanced around, quickly, and smirked.

"Nice room," I said.

"Thank you," James said. He walked me backward until we reached the bed. As soon as we reached it, he started to undo my buttons on my blouse. My hands helped him a little, and kissed his neck, the closest that I could reach. I then started to undo his buttons on his shirt, which piled on the floor with mine. He pushed me back, onto the bed. "Hmm… Look at that view," He said appreciatively. I managed to prop myself on my elbows, looking at him through hooded eyes. I dragged my eyes up and down him, then to his eyes.

"Tell me about it," I whispered. He smirked, and moved over me, kissing my chest. I couldn't help the breath that excaped, or the hand that went to his neck. He quickly undid my bra, throwing it to the ground.

"My, my, you're a beauty," He whispered against my skin.

"Why, thank you," I replied, breathless. My hand was in his hair now. He kissed my breasts teasingly, as his hand went down to the waistband of my skirt. "I think… Personally…" I sucked in a breath, "That we are both… wearing too much clothing."

"I think that you're right," James said, taking off my skirt. I got his trousers off, leaving us both in only our underwear. James moved back to kissing me my hands ran up and down his sides for a moment. Despite my small frame, I managed to flip us, so I was on the top of him. I immediately kissed down his neck, working at his shoulders. She kissed his injured shoulder a little more then his other. He let out a breath at that. I couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure. His hand ran up and down my body a little bit. I gasped at the feeling, and I pulled his underwear down. Slowly, I worked my way back up him, and he turned us over, and started to pull my own panties down, kissing my skin as it was revealed.

"James…" His name excaped from her lips. This wasn't a turn she had been expecting, but she was not complaining. He pulled away, just to move lower down me, to the apex of my thighs. He stroked my legs softly. "Well?" It was the only thing that excaped my mouth. I bit my lip slightly. He smirked.

"So impatient."

"Yes, I…" I was cut off by him, licking and kissing me. It had been a while since I had received pleasure, and this wasn't disappointing me, at all. "Please… More," I gasped, moving my hips just slightly. He delivered, sucking on my clit, and lightly fingering me. Only a few moments into it, and I knew that I would orgasm quickly. The thought wasn't helped when James added another finger to me. "Shit, James…" He continued, just a little quicker, and he was watching me, waiting for me to fall apart.

I moaned, my head getting thrown back, as my orgasm crashed over me. I was panting slightly, and I pulled James up, kissing him. "Good work, Mr Bond." I turned us, and started to kiss down his chest. I looked at him for a moment, before kissing the head on his cock. I ran my tongue over the bottom, before taking him into my mouth.

"Fuck, your mouth is good," He groaned. I hummed, moving up and down him as far as I could, for a moment. He growled, and fisted the sheets. "If you intend to get fucked tonight, you better stop," He got out. I slowly pulled off him at that.

"I guess that's a reason to stop…" I kissed back up his chest. He rolled us so I was pinned under him. He rolled a condom on quickly, and laid between my legs.

"Your last chance to say no," he said to me. I pulled him down, and kissed him.

"And leave us both horny? Great idea," I said sarcastically. His lips pressed to mine, as he thrust into me, slowly. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth. "Yes…" He moaned.

"Tell me when to move," He growled in a low voice.

"Now… Move, dammit." I moved my own hips, trying to get friction. He quickly complied, slanning his hips in and out of me in a quick pace. I moaned, my breathing heavy.

"Harder… Harder, please," I groaned. He started biting and nipping my neck as he fucked me hard. "Ah!" I moaned loudly.

"God, look at you," He said in a rough, low voice, as he wound a hand into my hair, pulling it in time with his thrusts.

"Look at… You," I replied. My head jerked back, and I laughed, airily. "Fuck…" One of my legs wrapped around him loosely. One of his hands reached down between us, and stroked me. His next words were spoken against my skin.

"I want you to loose it," He said. She moaned, his voice spurring her second climax.

"Ah, fuck, James!" She cleanched around him, her nails scratching down his back. He gave a loud moan and thrust erratically into me until he too came. He withdrew from me, got rid of the condom, and gently kissed me as we rode out our orgasms. I rolled my head, my neck hurting slightly. "Good job, Dearie." I chuckled, and gave him another small kiss. "You know, you are the oldest to have me…" I laughed lightly, still riding my high. He looked at me with mock hurt.

"You wound me. Age, after all, means experience." I laughed.

"Never said it was a bad thing," I responded.

"If you have any lingering doubts, I'm sure I can get you to scream again." One of my eyebrows rose.

"I am sure you could."

"Mhm, Do you want me to show you?"

"Perhaps…" He grinned, and began to stroke up my leg, and down lightly brushing over my centre. As I was still sensitive, I gasped. He moved down, stroking one finger up and down my folds, kissing my thigh. "Not that I am… Complating, but I thought that was… rhetorical." I grinned, then gasped.

"If you want me to stop, you just have to tell me."

"Not likely," I snorted. He just continued to stroke me, dipping a finger inside. I bit back a moan. He had said that he would make me scream, and took that as a personal challenge. His head moved closer, kissing and licking me. I sighed, every ministration amplified. His lips found my clit, and he sucked on it as he added another finger. I bit back another moan, as my hips bucked slightly. My head slammed into the pillow behind me. He said something, sending vibrations through me. She moaned, another moan, but not a scream, was torn from her throat. One more finger was added, which was her undoing.

"Fuck!" I let go, a yell, but not a scream.

"Dammit, no scream," James said, as he pulled out between my legs. I was panting, but managed, a smirk.

"Nope. Got a lot of self-control here…" She wanted to pull him up, for a kiss, to taste myself, but I wasn't able to, since I was too spent. James crawled up my body, kissing me, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Now then… What could you… possibly be so… damn smug about?" I just managed to catch my breath after that.

"Mhm, what man wouldn't be smug? I go three orgams out of you," James said, smiling as he kssed her again.

"Three more then most," I replied, sighing. That many, and he had hardly gotten any information out of her. Last time, she had given out her name.

"I hope you got what you wanted from talking to me, Anya." I laughed, curling into his side.

"I had actually come here just for talking. This was, admittedly, better, but still not what I had come here for." I laughed, and kissed his wounded shoulder.

"Well, I apologize for that. What did you want to talk about?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. Anythng." I shrugged. "Perhaps Compare past jobs, but you are an agent, after all. Might arrest me."

"Mhm. Why would I arrest you?" I chuckled.

"No reason. Perhaps I have done some activities outside the law."

"Most of M16 have criminal pasts."

"Perhaps I will get a job then. What of you? Have you crimes that you've done?"

"Well, I kill people for a living, does that count?"

"It does. Not very impressive, I'll say. Was that all?"

"I violated the laws of International Embassies and shot someone in the Embassy."

"Slightly more impressive, I'll say. I've done more, in my short time here, however." I grinned, and felt him kiss my shoulder.

"What do we do now?" He asked, still kissing it. I shrugged softly.

"I don't know. Tell me, however, what was your favorite job. In comparison to your favorite mission?"

"Probably Le Chiffre and playing poker in Montenegro." I grinned.

"Alright. Bery descriptive there, James. Mine, on the other hand, are not exactly both jobs. First, hired for Jaanna/ He captured me, and… He captured me, and held me for four weeks. Got in his head, actually. The second was Anton De Detate. He… Oh! He was fun. Didn't even last five minuets before sreaming. I frowned. Weakling.

"Well, If you want more detail, Le Chiffre tried various methods to kill me. Angry clients of his tired, he poisoned me, and tortured me."

"Hmm…" I started. "What methods?"

"He stripped me and tied me to a chair and used a long, large rope to whip me."

"Oh." I had gone through worse. The same, actually, and then some. "How long was this for?"

"I think it was an hour, but I am not entirely sure." I was slightly surprised.

"That's all?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can tell you that being neaked, and whipped by your enemy is rather painful for men." He had a smile on his face. I shook my head slightly.

"It's just as bad for women, trust me. Worse, probably. And whipping would have been great compared to what I had done to me." I sat up, stretching.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kissed up my spine gently. A soft breath excaped me at that, and I shrugged.

"I was captured, tortured, what else is there to say? I was the one they tested new methods on. I then proceeded to use those methods on him, after I escaped. With a few methods of my own." He sat up next to me.

"The more you are tortured, the more you get used to it."

"Exactly! Except, when I was young, there was… a Particular beating that made me unable to feel pain. Can't feel it at all these days, after that.

"You don't feel pain at all. What do you feel instead of pain?"

"Pressure, mostly. I turned more fully to him, and pressed two fingers, close together, onto his arm. "Feel that pressure?"

"Yes."

"That's what I feel when someone pinches me."

"So, when I was biting you, you only felt the pressure of the bite?"

"Yes, I could only feel pressure." I pulled a blanket to my chest, holding it around me. James started to play with me hair.

"Do you miss feeling pain?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. It helps me focus, it made me see reason when I wanted to start cutting myself, for it wouldn't work. I can even feel you playing with my hair, exactly how you do it." I smiled sadly. "The pain faded, and sensitivity replace it. "My eye site is keener, as well."

"I can say that every Double O would want this. To get tortured, but not feel any pain, well, it would make interrogation much more bearable."

"I'd get tested on, then. I know it, willingly, or not. It is the reason I came over here. The American government was getting to me." My shoulders slumped, and James sighed.

"I know what it feels like to have control taken from you. M doesn't have to know about you." I turned to him, our faces close.

"Please. Please don't tell her. At least, Not until I am away, and able to evade her." I was afraid, and I managed to channel it mostly out of my eyes.

"You can stay here as long as you need. She won't know you were here. She doesn't know that you know about me. You're safe. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to him. I relaxed, and kissed his neck.

"Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you, so much." Every word was ended with a kiss to him. My arms went around him, comforted. I did have a safe house, but it was a good distance away. He held me, quietly murmmering words of comfort, stroking my hair.

"Did you come to me for protection against the CIA? I can protect you from them."

"No," I breathed. I had rarely gotten this much affection, ever. "I'm dead to them." They had human ash even, that they thought was me. A tear ran down my cheek. "Thank you, James."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"First, I'm going to get some sleep here." I pulled back, wiping the tear away. "Possibly for a few hours. Second, I'm going to go to one of my safe houses. Get some more jobs, a new phone. Normal stuff, for me.

"Alright, well, let's go to bed." James pulled the blankets back, and laid down. I laid down next to him, curling into his side, an arm around his chest. I shighed, and kissed his shoulder.

"Let's." He kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed at the feeling, as it was new for me. I had never had someone do that as I fell asleep, and decided that I liked it. "Thanks," I mumbled, just as I drifted off.


	2. The Morning After

Even as I slept, I was still aware of everything. After a couple hours, I could tell my phone was ringing. I jumped up, carefully, and got it, trying not to wake up James. It was a text from a client. She needed a lover taken care of, who was threatening to let their secret out. 'Later,' I messaged back to her. I glanced to see if James was up, and I found he was.

"Sorry. Light sleeper, and I got a client's message." I trailed off, and smiled.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked me, watching me.

"Nope. They know that I will get back to them, when I have time. Don't want to leave right now, anyway." I moved back to him, and gave him a small kiss. He returned it, seeming to be in a lazy mood. I laid back down with him, and drew a pattern on his chest, making sure not to touch his shoulder, except a light kiss on it. "And… about M, I… I will go to a questioning, but I'm keeping my weapons." I shrugged slightly. "Can't hurt too much, right?"

"No. I'll make it clear to the agents, or they will try and take them off of you," He said.

"Tell them that if M wants to know what I know, then I keep the weapons. No argument." I shrugged again, and kissed his neck, right where his pulse point was. I felt him stiffen, and I put it down to his training. I laughed slightly, my hands moving to his arms, massaging his arms a little. "Come now, James. If I wanted you dead, you would be. Plus, I don't have sex with victims." I grinned.

"Can't help it, I'm afraid. Double O training is too ingrained. I'm sorry."

"Oh well, can't do anything about it then." I moved back to his neck, kissing him again. I could feel him try and relax his body. "Good," I whispered, moving to straddle him. My lips moved back to his pulse point, sucking on it lightly. He groaned lightly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked, kissing down his throat, then back up.

"It's… It's new. Don't often let people do this…"

"I can tell…" I said, nipping at his neck. I moved up to his neck after a moment, kissing him hard. I could feel him respond to it, fiercely. I chuckled against mouth. "Someone's a little excited," I teased, trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders. He groaned.

"God that feels good," He said. I hummed slightly, biting him, occacionally.

"Good," I whispered.

"Mhm…" James was relaxed under my touch, and would moan under my every bite. I found his pulse and nipped slightly, soothing it with my mouth as soon as I did.

"What is the reason for your sudden fascination with my throat?" He asked, after a moment. His voice was just a little rough.

"It's a lovely throat," I smirked, and moved my lips to his, almost touching, but not quite. "If you rather I stopped… I can."

"No. I've just never met someone who has such a strong fascination with my throat. It's a bit odd."

"Hmm… Odd can be good." I kissed down his throat, to his shoulders, and his chest. He let out a quiet groan when I started to kiss down his chest.

"God…" I could feel his eyes watching me. I chuckled, and moved back up to his ear, taking my time getting there, planting kisses.

"Perhaps I'll get two orgasms out of you?" I whispered. I was enjoying myself.

"You can try your best," James said. I could tell he was interested and even a little smug. I softly laughed.

"I take that as a personal Challenge, Mr Bond," I said, grinding into him. My lips found his earlobe, kissing it softly, before moving on, down his neck.

"Ah, God…" James threw his head back slightly. I could tell this was different for him. I was glad that we had not put pants on last night. No matter how much I loved taking the pants off him, they were a pain in the bitch when he was sitting down. I kissed his chest, moving down, so my mouth could reach his cock. I looked up at him, smirking. He was watching me, and I could tell he was holding in his moans, to my displeasure.

"Dearie, don't try and be quiet." I took him into my mouth, slowly. My hand found it's way to the part that I couldn't reach, and slowly started to pump him, moving up and down with my mouth. I heard a low moan from him. His hands fisted in the sheets. I hummed around him, working on getting him in deeper. I pulled up, almost all the way. His head was still in my mouth, and I sucked on it lightly.

"Fuck!" James exclaimed, resisting the urge to thrust up, his hips tensing. I ignored it, and went up and down him a little quicker then before. I moaned around him, sending vibrations around him. I pulled off him, running my tongue around him, before taking him into my mouth again. "I'm…" James didn't even finish, and he shot into my mouth. I swallowed, and moved up him. "Happy?" He was too blissed out to be serious, however. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Extremely." I grinned.

"I'm so glad. Now, what do you intend to do?" I paused, and shrugged.

"I'll probably leave soon. I do have a job lined up for me." A text came through as I pulled a sheet around me. "Or two. Going to be busy today," I grinned. "Wonderful. Think I could convince you to buy me breakfast?" He tugged the sheet off me.

"Yes. What sort of man would I be if I didn't buy you breakfast?" James flashed me a grin as he got up and started getting dressed. I joined him, with a grin on my face. I was able to find everything, thankfully. He dressed just a bit quicker then me. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Food?" I said, slightly sarcastic. "Sorry. I don't care. I stepped into my heels, zipping up my skirt.

"Okay. I know a lovely Café that has Italian food." I nodded, and grabbed my phone, remembering the message. I typed out a reply.

"Had to respond, sorry. After you, then." He smiled, and walked out, me following him.

"It would be easier if I drove. I know the way."

"Oh, fun. Getting in a car with you. Alright then, one of your cars then," she teased him slightly.

"You doubt my driving?" he lead me to his Aston, holding the door open with a smile.

"Perhaps," I said. I smiled at the car, and got in. "Don't trust many people driving me."

"Don't worry, I am a very good driver." James slid into the driver's seat and drove off. I bit my lip to keep my laugh in- I loved cars.

"I'll trust you this once," I said. He smoothly drove the Aston to a little Café. He parked it just a little out of the way, a slight smirk on his face.

"How was that?"

"Brilliant!" I was smiling, but I managed to smirk instead. "Let's go then," I opened my door, getting out. James walked around to me after locking the doors, putting an arm around my waist. I gasped, but allowed it. My eyes were flicking around, to see if I knew anyone. "Never been here, so how about you order for me," I suggested.

"Sure." He steered us to a small booth in the corner that faced the door. James ordered some sandwiches, coffee and croissants with cream. I knew that I wouldn't eat much, preferring to drink in the morning, versus eat. I pulled out my phone, replying to a message quickly.

"So. Poker in Montenegro?"

"Yes, that was my first mission as a Double O," He said to me. I was surprised. I had read his file, but not closely.

"Poker. Was your first mission."

"Sound as surprised as you want, but I had to take down a "banker" for terrorists by beating him in poker."

"Whatever gets the job done, I guess." I shrugged.

"When would you like to meet M?"

"Right," I whispered. "Let me see…" I pulled up a couple items, and found a date. "Next… Monday?" I glanced at him. "Would that work?"

"Yes, that should work. I'll bring you to HQ." I nodded at that.

"Where would you like to meet?" I wasn't going to let him pick me up at my house. He thught about it for a moment.

"National Gallery." I nodded after a moment, knowing where it was.

"I can do that. Time, exactly?"

"Early is best. What time is best for you?" I paused.

"Any time in the morning, I care not. I cam free until five. I've a meeting then."

"I can't guarantee you will be out by five." I looked at him, my eyes hard.

"No, Mr Bond, I _will_," I stressed the word, "be out by four thirty. Three conditions for valuable information, not that hard."

"You've clearly never dealt with MI6, or M before," James said with a chuckle as our food arrived. I smiled flirtatiously at him, accepting my food. I waited for him to go before continuing.

"Perhaps I have, Mr Bond. But, I am not asking for money, and I am doing this by my own violation. I will be able to start at six. That is about eight hours, if my calculations are correct, with a half hour for food in there. MI6 will not keep me from my job. I took a small bite of my food, finding it fairly good.

"Okay, okay," He said, eating as well. I smiled, pleasant again.

"Good. M knows already, I would think?" I glanced around quickly, taking a small drink.

"Yes. M has a way of knowing everything, you see."

"Yes, I do. I've figured how to get around it a couple times." I smiled, then met his eyes. "What happened between us will not get out. Am I understood, Mr Bond?" I knew that he wouldn't, but it never hurt to make sure.

"Yes, you don't have to worry, Anya."

"Not that it would matter. Not many would know my name, nor how to find me. This is good," I said, motioning to my food.

"Yes. They are a small café, but their food is incredible." I smiled.

"I find that small cafés usually have the best food, usually. I once met a mr Moriarty at one. We had quite the time together." I could tell he was surprised.

"That bastard had been on out list for years!" I laughed, not saying thing on the fact I had planned it.

"Looking in all the wrong places, I guess.

"Bloody hell," He muttered.

"You need someone with a more criminal job, at the moment, I'd guess." I was happy, however, on the fact that I had done something that was on MI6's to-do list.

"Yes, well, we'll see what M wants from you."

"I hope she doesn't expect me to help her find Jim. I will refuse," I said with a laugh.

"No, People in higher places have their eyes on jim. He is no longer out priority." I smiled.

"Good. Is there a specific thing he has done? Or is it a mix?"

"He's been highlighted as a threat to England."

"Ah. I know why, then." I nodded.

"They would have sent a Double O after him."

"Well, They didn't get him." I had stopped eating, and was watching him. I took a drink.

"No, they didn't." I laughed, quietly.

"Do you know how back of trouble they got in?"

"No. Eventually they were called off because someone Higher up had captured Jim. The Agents were reassigned."

"Ah." I looked at my phone, it having gotten a message. I typed a quick reply.

"It's fine." I heard him take a sip of his coffee.

"How is your coffee?" I asked him, still not looking up.

"Good. He waited a minuet. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. I glanced up for a moment.

"Waiting for a reply. Something happened to my sister."

"Do you need help?"

"No. Worried about my sister is all."

"What's happened to her?" He asked. I shook me head.

"Almost raped. The man's dead, She's shaken, having killed him." He didn't reply. "Bit heavy for the morning. Sorry."

"What, and you think mine are any happier?" I shrugged.

"She's my sister. I will protect her to the ends of the world, which is why I don't want her involved in MI6."

"M may want to question her as well."

"She doesn't work with people on top."

"Then you're going to have to find a way to persuade M she is of no use."

"No. Can't degrade my sister. She would make a great Double O agent, even without her specialties."

"Then maybe they should train her."

"Perhaps. Keep her out of trouble."

"You'll have to let M assess her."

"Alright. I hope she can make it through then. How much do you interact with M? On average?"

"As a Double O, extensively. Mission briefings and debriefings."

"Shit. Can't change that, I guess." I sighed. Anne will do it, if she had to.

"She may not get accepted by M."

"I know. But, Anne is a wonderful markswoman, and is in wonderful fitness. The only thing that she will have trouble with is the mental evaluation. She sent even more therapists then I."

"M prefers Double O's with a questionable mental stability. They are more likely to die for their country."

"Found with both of us."

"Yes, but does your sister have that?"

"Some days, she doesn't have the will tolive, and so she would die for this country. I think she would."

"I think M may take her on. When you see her, you know she's going to want to test you."

"I do. And I'll allow it- to a point. Tell her to have hot coals, and a big bucket of ice water. Even, if she wants, a person to test me against."

"M is never intentionally cruel, she doesn't hurt people just to hurt them. She'll want to know how you do it, for the sake of her Double O's." I shrugged.

"Have them there, so I can prove that I am not lying. And I'm not sure how to explain it."

"If it's not a medical thing, then maybe M can alter the training of Double O's."

"It's both. A little medical, a little mental. It took me a year to finish it, the removal of pain." He nodded, finishing in silence. I got a cab from there, to my flat.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meeting M

On the appointed day, he arrived at my house. I had planned ahead, wearing a blue button up shirt and black jeans. We got into his car, and a small smile formed on my face. We went to M16, and he head in, with me following quickly. It was a maze, inside.

"Am I going in alone then?" I asked.

"Only if you want to," He replied.

"Please come with me," I said. On impulse, I turned and gave him a kiss, before entering. I saw him nod, and follow. The door clicked close.

"Hello, madam." I swallowed my fear, and walked over to M, my hand extended. "Is this going to feel more social or practical?" I fought to keep my hand off my gun.

"A combination. We are going to assess you both physically and mentally." I withdrew my hand.

"Shall we get started then?" I asked. M nodded, leading me to the gym to assess me physically. She looked over at James.

"I want to see you in a fight. Since 007 is here, you can fight him."

"Weaponless, I'll assume?" I looked James up and down, looking at him in a critical mode.

"Yes. First I want to see your style and any weakness you may potentially have." James moved to face me, squaring me up, as he stood on the large mat. I walked there as well, getting in a more defensive position.

"And the purpose of this…?" James took a step closer, watching me close.

"We don't want to damage either of you unnecessarily."

"And I thought that I had said coals and ice water to prove it. I do heal very well."

"Would you prefer we torture you? That can be arranged," M said in a cold, calm voice. During this, I had been looking at James only, not caring what M's expressions were.

"It's not painful for me, M. But, if this is what you desire…"

"How do you want to be assessed? Fighting 007 or tortured?"

"You use that word so loosely." I knew what it was to be. Nothing MI6 could do would be even close. I was working on how to bring James- 007 down, quickly, for I didn't want to fight. This was my test, so I'd do it. James struck my side, pulling me against his chest, front to back. I refused to go down without a fight, so I managed to get a hand free, and pushed against his pulse point with two fingers. My foot stomped on the bridge of his, hard. James dropped me, angling around for a second attack. I was defensive right now, I could feel it. He started to take a step forward, and I swooped down, catching his leg, making him fall. As luck had it, James fell on top of me. I could feel intense pressure on my leg, and I knew I was going to have a lovely bruise. I laced my fingers behind his head, and flipped us, just barely. I kneed him in the crotch, and jumped up, breathing heavily.

"Very good." She sounded impressed. "You can clearly handle yourself in a fight, and you mentioned you do not feel pain?" I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"That's right," I said, getting my breathing under control.

"When did you acquire this skill?" She asked.

"When I got out from my father."

"Would you be willing to perhaps teach our agents how to resist it like you?"

"I do not know how. It is a series of increasing pain threshold, and mentally accepting it.

"We are very eager to learn how to train our agents to do this. You see, it would make interrogation more bearable for them."

"Yes, that I understand." I looked at M. "But, it is very painful to get there."

"They wouldn't be promoted to double O status if they could not endure pain," M responded. I laughed.

"Of course. But, it is a mental process as well as a physical. I cannot remove all pain, unless you wish to actually beat them."

"Many have been beaten during interrogation. They are quite used to being tortured. We ask for your knowledge in how to achieve this with them." I sighed. She wasn't listening to my cautions.

"You, in a way, move the pain threshold on them up. Every time they can accept that the pain doesn't hurt, then they move onto more pain." M nodded.

"Would you be willing to help, or observe, the training, so that you can instruct the teachers?" My eyes flashed. I was all right with hurting others, but not if I was the reason for why they were getting hurt.

"If it doesn't interfere with my jobs, I… I could see into it. It is a personal level of things, the process."

"Thank you. You may go for today, we will contact you again." M turned and left. James walked up to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact, but relaxed immediately. I was wondering what in the world I had gotten myself into, but I was going to carry through.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you going to be all right with this? You'll have to watch as they torture the agents."

"I know. Will you apart of it?"

"Yes. I am one of M's top agents. I'm certainly the oldest. She will need to see if you can retrain old agents."

"Can't watch over yours too much," I said.

"Wouldn't expect you to," He said. I remembered the pressure on my leg during the fight, and kneeled down, pulling off my shoe. A large bruise was already forming, and I sighed.

"Always my weak leg," I said.

"Come on, I have some ice you can put on that," He said. I walked with him, and sighed.

"Not going to stop the pain, or anything," I said, laughing. "My body's different anyway."

"No, but it will stop the swelling," He said.

"Like I said, not the same. According to my doctor, I'm not even allowed out of my room. Got to pay bills, however." It wasn't swelling much, at all. I allowed him to ice it, however. James smiled as he wrapped the ice around the wound. "Thank you," I said, my eyes kind. James smiled, and stood up. We went to the car and drove to his flat, with little talk, as I watched the outside.

"If you're not comfortable with this situation, you have to tell M."

"Doesn't matter," I said, watching him for his reaction. We walked into his flat. "Could save someone's sanity, maybe."

"The Double O's are pretty nuts anyway," He said. I grinned at that.

"Did you just make a joke, James? Against MI6?" I chuckled.

"One day, you'll meet Alec, and you'll see what I mean. When you meet Alec, I look sane next to him." I laughed.

"That must be some feat then."

"He has a thing for fire," James said, shaking his head, laughing. I leaned closer, just slightly.

"I love fire."

"Well, there is a reason Q Branch no longer gives him anything flammable."

"I'd love to hear why," I said.

"There was one time he hadn't even left Q Branch, he set a couple of files on fire. Q went mental." I burst out laughing.

"I'd guess!"

"Q only grudgingly let him back into Q branch."

"Is Q still mad about it?"

"Not as much, but Alec is not allowed near any flames or explosives, and he must be in Q's line of sight at all times." I grinned.

"Makes sense." I thought that'd be an interesting story. I'd have to see if I could find him.

"I'll introduce you two, he often comes around and stays at my place."

"Is that a promise?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. I think you two will really get along."

"Good. I cannot wait to meet him." He kissed my ear playfully.

"You should also meet our Quartermaster." I moved my hand to his shoulder, lightly.

"Should I, then?"

"All I can say is don't judge him because he's young. He is just as dangerous as I am."

"I know. Saw him briefly in the files. Trust me, I won't. If you promise that it is, indeed, Q."

"It took a while for a lot of MI6 to take him seriously."

"Yes, I would guess." I shook my head slightly. James smiled. "When am I going to meet them, then?" I asked, smiling, as I looked at him.

"Well, If you come in tomorrow with me, you can meet Q and Alec."

"I know what I am doing tomorrow then," I said to him.

"You'll love them," He said with a laugh.

"If they are anything like you, I'm sure I will!" I said it in good humour, not how he would respond. He kissed me playfully, pulling him against me. I laughed, moving my lips to his again, nipping on his. He smiled against my lips, kissing me harder. I pushed against him slightly, telling him to stop. He backed away slightly, watching me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"A little too much right now is all. Don't worry, fighting puts me off sometimes. I'll be back in a moment yet." I looked down at my bruise; happy to see the swelling was going down. James just smiled at me.

"I'll remember that next time."

"Next time?" I questioned. I had been hoping, but hadn't said anything about it, before.

"Yes," James responded. A small bud of hope appeared in my chest. I grinned.

"Good."

"Mhm…" He ran a hand through my hair. I sighed, and leaned into him, to kiss him. James kissed me back, softly, gently caressing my face. I sighed again, and moved my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. James pulled me onto him, so I was straddling him. He returned to my lips, quickly deepening it again. I accepted it, feeling the ice falling off my leg, but I didn't care. My lips moved to his cheek for a moment, before returning to his lips. James tangled one hand in my hair as he ran the other up my leg. I increased the pressure, feeling back up to it now. James kissed along my jaw and down my neck softly. I hummed slightly, tilting my head for him. One of my hands moved to his short hair. It felt like he attacked my neck then, kissing, sucking, and humming against my skin.

"Oh, James," softly escaped my lips. I happily forgot everything that was going through my mind at that moment. James kissed down to my collarbone and sternum, nuzzling slightly against my skin. His skin was just a little rough, and it felt good. The hand that was on his back started a little motion on him, as he moved down on me. I moved my body a little to help him. He groaned against me.

"Do you want to maybe move this?" He said in a low voice as he mouthed at my still clothed breasts.

"Yes…" I got out. I honestly was only half paying attention to his words. He wrapped my legs securely around my waist, then got up, holding me against his chest. I gasped, moving my arms around his neck. His lips claimed my lips, as we headed to the bedroom. My lips opened slightly for him. He gently laid me on the bed, never breaking our kiss. I removed one leg, but not the other, keeping him close. My hands went to his shirt, working on getting him nude. He did the same with me. He hummed appreciatively at the sight of me, kissing my breasts, watching me. His tongue went to my nipples. My back arched into him, pressing my breasts closer. My eyes were closed, and my head was thrown back. James started sucking one of my breasts harder as one of his hands moved between my legs.

My legs spread for him. One of my hands were grabbing the bedspread, the other was on his back. He started to finger me, spreading my folds and prodding me. I sighed, my nails scratching him slightly.

"James…" I said in a moan. He kissed me once more before moving his head between my thighs, kissing me lightly. I sighed. Age did have it's rewards, I decided right there. James started to suck and lick. He tugged my clit gently between his teeth before releasing it. I, not expecting it, let out a yell. James hummed against me, as he licked me, inserting two fingers teasingly inside of me. I started to moan, my hands clenching the bedspread. James suddenly thrust two fingers deep inside of me, thrusting them in and out in fast succession. I was almost to my orgasm, and I moved my hand to his head, scratching him just slightly. He added a third finger, as he continued to suck and kiss me. I moaned loudly at that, coming undone.

"Ah, James." James continued to kiss and lick me through my orgasm. He only stopped when my twitches had subsided. He crawled up my body and kissed me. I loved the taste of myself on him, and kissed him hungrily. "Brilliant work, James." He smirked against my lips, kissing me. My hand moved to his cock, teasingly moving up and down it. I bit his lip. I heard him groan, and he looked at me.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Then get on with it," I growled, biting his neck. James got on a condom, and moved between my legs. With one quick thrust, he was inside of me. He kissed me, hard. I moaned into his mouth at the feel of him, and he started moving, kissing and nipping my neck and chest. My breathing was ragged, and I slowly dragged my nails up his back.

"James…" I moaned out.

"Anya…" James said roughly. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of him fucking me. I moaned loudly. Still being sensitive from my orgasm, I arched against him. I loved the sounds in the room, and my name on his lips. I pulled him into a kiss, harshly. He kissed back, not missing a beat. I could feel myself ready to orgasm, and moved so I could bite his neck and shoulders. James growled as I did, but only fucked me harder. One of his hands reached down to pinch my clit. I yelled out when he did, my orgasm crashing over me. I arched into him at the same time. James thrust into me a couple more times before his orgasm hit. He gave a loud shout, breathing deeply. He got rid of the used condom, and I kissed him.

My arms moved around him loosely. James started to stroke my body lazily. I shiver slightly at his fingers, moving closer to him.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" He said after a few moments of silence. I looked away, biting my lip.

"I…Alright." I didn't think I was beautiful. At all.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't believe that… The fact that anyone can find me beautiful. I put of a front to have people think I do, but, alas, it is only a front."

"I understand. I kill people for a living and am covered in scars. Not most people's idea of an ideal partner." I smiled at him.

"I love scars, as a matter of fact. Shows that we have strength, that we haven't been coddled through our lives." It was something I looked for, really. I laced a hand with his. He looked at himself for a moment.

"Yes, well, I have plenty of those. Most people get turned off when they see them." I grinned, and kissed one.

"Well, they turn me on." James smiled, kissing my scars. I smiled at that, squeezing his hand. If guys with scars were a turn off, a woman with them could make anyone turn away.

"You do not need to…" I said.

"What if I want to?" He returned.

"If you want to, then yes. Not many have, that's why I assumed…" I was mad at myself, slightly, and I knew it showed on my face.

"It's okay." He lazily kissed my scars. I sighed at the feeling, choosing physical over emotional right now. I'd never gotten much tenderness from anyone. James continued to kiss my body, as I relaxed under his touch again. The feel of his lips over my scars was a new one to me, and I decided I loved it. I could feel James smile against my skin.

"Even with your scars, you are still beautiful. You know, people who know what Double O's are, and what we do still seem surprised by how we look, but you are beautiful, and your scars are beautiful." A tear fell from my eye.

"Thank you, James." I was completely sincere. "No one ever tells me that. You saying this…" I paused. "It's the first time that anyone's ever said that to me, actually." James kissed the tear.

"Well, you are very beautiful" I kissed him, passionately. A couple more tears spilled down my cheeks, but I ignored them.

"Thank you." The words didn't justify what I felt, however. I pulled him close to me. James continued to kiss my tears, holding me close. His hands traced my scars. I kissed his neck, softly, trying to stop the tears. It wasn't like me to cry, at words. I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "Well, look at me, crying over… amazing words." I said it in an attempt of good humor against myself, to try and brighten things just a little. He pulled me closer against him, kissing me soothingly, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sh, It's alright. You are still human."

"I… I know. But… Sometimes, when you just don't feel human? Empty? Cold, Cruel? I get that a lot. It's a major side effect of the no pain that I have. I… I love feeling human, but I never do." I sighed into him, my arms moving around him finally.

"In my line of work, being human can get you killed," James said softly.

"I know. And that's what I'm used to, what we are used to. But, sometimes… I just wish I didn't need to do this. That I could feel human, get married, maybe, or something. Never would work, at all, however, so I cannot." I pressed my face into his shoulder. "Nor can any Double O agent. That's why I'm not sure if I want Anne to try and join or not." I stopped I was ranting slightly.

"No, we can't. When we become Double O's, we are signing away our lives to the government, with the strict understanding that we will never have lives of our own, that we are going to die young." James kissed my hair. I nodded, lightly. I was thinking that I was starting to understand why James was the way he was, now.

"I know. I hope she gets in, however, if she wants to."

"If she does get in, She'll know what is expected of her. I retired from the program at one point. I foolishly though I could fall in love with someone and have that life."

"Did you miss it? The action, the thrill?" I knew that Anne would never be a good mother, so I hoped MI6 would accept her.

"No. I wanted to retire, I was in love and still naïve enough to think that I was making a difference."

"I see, understand," I said nodding. I did understand, as well.

"When I realized that she had betrayed me I returned to MI6, but all of us want that one person that would make us quit. We know we probably won't meet them."

"One day, perhaps," I said, and kissed his neck.

"I don't think I'm capable of love anymore, after she died." I pulled back just a little.

"I know what you mean there, as well. Although, I've just never been capable. Not… Not even to Anne."

"We are seriously messed up, aren't we?" He said with a sad smile. I smiled as well.

"Yes, we are. No wonder we get along so well together." I chuckled slightly, running my hand over some of his scars. I could feel James relax under my touch, shutting her eyes. I kissed him on the forehead, and sighed.

"This isn't what I had expected," I said, half to myself. James opened his eyes, looking at me.

"What did you expect?"

"I knew that MI6 would want to know about my abilities, but I never thought that I'd agree." 'Or sleep with you. Twice,' I added mentally.

"M will utilize whatever she can. Despite what most people think, she does care about her agents, and if she can minimize their pain, she will."

"I know. That's why I agreed, so she could apply it to you, her agents." He smiled.

"If it's too much for you to sit in on the training, I don't expect you to be there."

"I'll be there, if I can," I promised.

"Okay, but if it gets too much, leave. M won't hold anything back." I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll live through it, I'll just… look away," I tried. James looked just a little worried, but nodded. I put a hand to his cheek. "Don't worry about me, James. I'm stronger then I look. I'll properly remove my feelings. It will be the best choice for me to do, anyway."

"Okay. Can't say I'm looking forward to it, to be honest." I laughed softly at that.

"If you were, I'd think you were crazy."

"I want to warn you now, I may be more aggressive or even become violent. If you want to leave because of it, I won't stop you."

"I can hold my own. And you really cannot hurt me, that I will be able to feel, or that I will not heal from. I'll go if it gets too much for me." He nodded.

"If you're sure." I nodded at that. James moved me against him a little bit, kissing me lazily. I smiled at that, and laced our hands. I started to hum, quietly, a song from my mother. His eyes shut again, and I could tell he was enjoying himself. I smiled, watching him. He looked… a bit more human. His lips curled up. He opened his eyes and kissed me gently. I kissed back, with the same pressure. We agreed, without words, to just laze there for a bit.

I smiled, and ran a hand down his side, placing it at his lower back. His hand moved to my hips, stroking circles into my skin. I smiled at the feeling. I laced our other hands, looking at them.

"Haven't been this relaxed for a while," James mumbled.

"Hmm… Me either." I snuggled into him slightly, kissing his shoulder for a second. I heard him groan quietly. "Sorry," I said, moving my lips away, and giving him a soft kiss.

"No, it is fine. It just feels slightly strange." I shrugged slightly.

"Oh well." I kissed his good shoulder next. I could feel him start to fall asleep. I continued with my ministrations until he was, and moved to a more comfortable spot. I could feel him wrap an arm around me at one point, before I finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. I Forgot

A/N: This is in honour of my RP'ing partner's Birthday! woohoo! (I wish that this was more fluffy, but...)

After six hours, I woke up, later then usual. I continued to lay against him, with my eyes closed. I felt him stir. I assumed that he had opened his eyes, and I continued to lie as though I was asleep. I was only just able to keep a smile off my face. He settled back down quickly after that. I gave up when he did, moving just slightly to look at him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," James said, softly smiling back. I trailed my hand along his side.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Very good. It's been a while since I've slept so well, or long." I gave him a quick kiss. I was able to tell he was happy.

"Mhm, I know what you mean." I moved my hand to his back, gave him a quick kiss, and sighed. "Hmm… What should we do now?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"What is today?"

"I think I start M's training later today," He said. I froze.

"Oh…" I really didn't want to oversee it, but I needed to. James looked away.

"I'm sorry, Anya," He said. I turned his face to mine.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. You're going to have to go through that, and it may not entirely work. You might become more sensitive to pain, actually." I kissed him softly. "I am sorry that you have to go through this, James."

"I'm not. This is for England. They need me to do this, do I will." James kissed me. I sighed.

"I know that- and that is what you should think, feel." I shrugged slightly. "I know."

"I'll be okay. I'll get through this."

"I know. I just hope it works properly."

"Just have the pain killers ready," James said with a small smile.

"Those and sedatives," I said with a giggle. "You might need them." James just laughed.

"Yes, I might."

"I'll do that. Think we could stop by my flat first? Before we go to MI6?"

"Sure. We have time." He got up, and kissed me.

"Hmm…" I said after the kiss. I got up, slowly. "So, we've enough time… Enough for a shower?" I asked, my arms covering me a little.

"Yes." James gently pulled my arms away from myself. "Don't hide from me," He said. I let him moved my arms, looking a little sheepish.

"So… Shower?"

"Yes, I think a shower is very much needed." I smiled, biting my lip slightly.

"After you then," I whispered. My arms started to cover myself slightly, before moving to his hands. He led me to the shower, and smiled, turning on the water.

"Don't be embarrassed with me." I bit my lip, contemplating what he had said.

"I'll try…" I whispered. I kissed him softly.

"Good. Now, enjoy the shower." He kissed me gently.

"I will." I started to get my hair wet, only to have James start to wash my hair. I sighed. "Feels nice," I said. He kissed the back of my neck as he put some shampoo in and began to massage my scalp. I closed my eyes, partly so no soap would get in them, and partly because of his lips. James rinsed my hair; his lips never left my neck. I rolled my head slightly, giving him more access. His lips moved from my neck to my shoulder.

"Please don't cover up with me. I don't want you to feel embarrassed around me. I am just as scarred as you are."

"I'll try."

"It's okay." I sighed.

"I will." I did override my impulse to cover myself up.

"Mhm… I'll have Q come down with you so you are not alone."

"Hmm…?"

"Today. I would say Alec, but he'll be getting trained with me."

"Will I meet Alec before the training?" I asked, cleaning my body quickly. I moved onto his when I was done.

"Yes, I think you will." James helped me clean him. I grinned.

"Good. I'll prefer to meet him before."

"Yes, I think you would. I think Q plans to drug us both immediately afterwards." I smiled, moving under the stream of water to rinse myself off, pulling him with me. He looked me in the eyes when we were done rinsing ourselves off.

"Are you ready?" I wasn't, but I nodded. I did wish we could stay in there longer, but I knew we had to go.

"Yes, I think so." James nodded and switched off the shower. He grabbed two towels, and started to dry me off. I grabbed it, smiling, and finishing off. "I can do it, James." I wrapped it around myself, and walked out, swaying my hips slightly. James grinned, and I could feel his eyes on me. I got dressed in my outfit from before, drying my long hair still as I walked into the living room.

"Come on." He was dressed in casual wear.

"Alright." I followed him out, smiling at the Aston. "My flat first then, right?"

"Yes, let's go." I directed him to my flat.

"Would you like to come in…?" I trailed off, making it into a question, as I got out.

"If you want me to. What do you need to get?"

"I need to change clothes, and email Anne. Just a quick thing, I think. And make sure my flat's alright." I got out, leaning over to look in the window.

"That's fine, I'll wait." I placed my hand on my gun as I waked. My flat was fine. I changed into a white poet's shirt, and black pants. The email took less then a minute.

"Ready." I said as I got in. we were soon at MI6.

"You know this place better then I," I said when we got in. There was no humor in my face right now. My hand twitched to my knife, automatically. "I'm still allowed to have my weapons?"

"Yes, I'll ensure it."

"Thanks." We went to M's office, me following.

"Ma'am, I'm ready for training." I interrupted before she could speak. I took a step closer to her.

"Sorry, madam, but I'm wondering. What kind of… How will this proceed?" M said nothing for a time, before sighing.

"The Double O's will be tied down and one of our interrogators will steadily increase their pain threshold. It will start small like whips, and will increase."

"To what? You cannot go quickly. It is a mental process. They can move on when they think that the pain is good. Once that's happened, they have to ignore it."

"These agents have been tortured before, and they have a high pain tolerance."

"I know that. It is also not something you can do for one day, then not do again for a week. The longest the break can be is every other day. Every day's better but…" I looked at James out of the corner of my eye for a second. "And what will it end at? Actual wounds will not do."

"Psychological torture works. I am assuming they will be water-boarded. The Double O's involved with the training will be involved everyday." I shook my head.

"This is only physical. It is good that it will be everyday. I am not sure how quickly they will progress, but the younger they are, the better. I lost my ability when I was about eight. There also could be some problem with the fact that proper, felling nerves could get damaged. It's a risk that is there." My entire attention was on M.

"We are going to have three Double O's initially, 007, 006, and 003. 006 and 007 are out oldest agents. 003 is our youngest. Our medical team are on standby, to help them test their nerves after each session."

"Good. Before we begin, might I talk with them? I need to them to know something, individually." I took a step closer, to read her better.

"Yes. The other two double O's are in the waiting room." M got up and led us both to where the agents were waiting. "You may talk to the three of them." I walked over to 003, first.

"Hello." He responded in kind. "I do wish you luck." I could tell I was forgetting something, due to the fact I was slightly emotional.

"Thank you." I walked over to 006.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Yes, Alec Trevelyan. What else would you like to know?"

"Hello, Alec. Heard some stories about you. I'm Anya, the reason that MI6 knows about this. Just so you know… I am sorry. Even if you think it is fine, I am sorry for what you are going to be going through." I patted his shoulder lightly. He just smiled.

"It's not your fault, Anya. And I don't want you to ever feel guilty about this. You did nothing wrong." He grinned again, and gave me a brief hug. I hugged him back, smiling.

"I know. It's… I know. I do hope you get out well enough at the end of this." I turned to James. "James… You already know what I've wanted to say to you about this." He smiled at me, nodding.

"Just have that sedative ready at the end."

"Deal." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him, and turned to M, dropping the grin. "Alright. Thank you." M nodded.

"003, you are up first." 003 nodded and entered the interrogation room. He was tied down to a chair as the interrogator entered the room.

"Has he had any missions?" I asked.

"Yes." Alec answered me. "He's the youngest agent. He has had two missions. He hasn't been exposed to torture as much as we have."

"And I am assuming James has been more then you, Alec?" I glanced at him.

"By only one or two, I think, but our torture exposure runs pretty even." I heard 003 gasp in the room.

"Alright." I heard my voice was harder now. "And would you care to say what your favorite job was, if you have one?"

"Would it make me sound like a monster if I said the killing?" I looked at him, slightly surprised.

"No. I do too. Too much." I couldn't stand still at the moment, so I started to pace behind the agents. "I know why you do." 003 screamed. James and Alec didn't react except to flinch very slightly. I didn't flinch. I was used to pain, and the sounds of it. 003 was eventually brought out. He'd been sedated and was quickly taken to medical. I nodded. One down, two more and they would be done.

"Alright then. Are you up next, 006?"

"Looks like it. Wish me luck," He said with a cheeky grin. He gave me a tight hug, then he walked into the interrogation room with a swagger. I returned the hug tightly. I saw him walk in, and sighed. I didn't want to be here for Alec or James, but I had made a promise. James wrapped his arms around me. I quickly wrapped my own around him.

"We'll be fine. We've gone through torture before it hardly bothers us anymore. 003 is much younger. Don't worry."

"I know. But, I still know what you would feel, spun even worse by the mind of an eight year old." I shook my head. James just held me silently. 006 barely made a sound except for the occasional shout or swear. I nodded.

"Has he been told of the mental that goes with it?" I pulled back slightly, to look at him.

"I don't know," James replied quietly. I swore.

"Can't change that now, can I? If he does, and I can interrupt, then could ruin him for a bit. If he doesn't, and I do, then it could help him. Lovely."

"We've both been water-boarded before, and both of us understand the risks of torture, Anya. Alec always bounces back from it." I stepped out of his embrace, and nodded. A small sense of guilt from this was appearing. I worked to remove my feelings.

"I know."

"Bloody buggering shit fuck!" We heard from the interrogation room. James laughed.

"Alec's fine."

"Alright… You know him better then I." I started to tap on my leg.

"Why are you tapping?" James asked, to distract me. I glanced at my leg, and stopped.

"Sorry… Habits."

"No, it's actually good. I wanted you distracted. When I go in, if you have to leave, then leave." I nodded, but didn't start tapping again.

"I made a promise. I'm staying. Got to give you your sedative at the end, right?" I got up, and stood facing him.

"I'm sure they will be ready with one. I can get him to be here. He'll keep you company." We heard Ropes being untied. Alec was finished. The door was opened and Alec was taken to Medical, unconscious. I nodded at him.

"Still staying. Just remember to accept the pain. With the whips, the only think I can say is to relax, and…" I shrugged, giving him a small smile. "You know the rest." I gave him a kiss, which he returned. "I'll see you later, 007." He entered the room with a small smile. I heard the ropes being tightened. I sat on the floor, my back straight, eyes closed. She'd be able to hear a lot of what went on in there. I heard a grunt, after a whip fell down.

"Whip…Grunt." I cataloged everything. I was able to tell every time he made a noise. He was starting to focus on not making a noise, to not upset me. I could tell what he was going, and swore. "Dammit, 007… fucking it up." It wasn't about suppressing pain; it was about embracing it. I knew that the interrogator realized that, when James shouted. I could only think it was a knife. Probably not large enough to do major damage, but he wouldn't be able to stay silent. I was glad that he wasn't silent, but that was where that ended. "Separate emotions." I was able to tell what was being used on him. Eventually, a towel was placed on his face. I could tell that they were going to try psychological pain as well. Something I had said was made more sensitive. I didn't know how long he had been in there, and I was so focused, that I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I jumped into a defensive position.

"It's over. I'm about to sedate him." I straitened. I could tell my pupils were dilated, and I couldn't recognize him.

"Q?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Q. I should have said that."

"Can I come with to medical? Or do I need to be… Do they need to do that to me, too?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, they won't hurt you. Yes, you can go down to medical, if you want."

"I do, and I am." I sighed, and followed Q. Q spoke briefly with the interrogator. James was taking deep, sharp breaths as he fought the ties restraining him. Q nodded, and produced a needle, quickly sedating James.

"Good…" I sighed. "Medical?" I asked. I also wanted to talk to 006 and 003.

"Yes. He'll be out of it until he gets there. 006 and 003 are there." Q smiled at me. "I do wish we could have met under different circumstances, but feel free to talk to me at any time if you need to." I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't properly introduce myself." I held out my hand, with a forced smile. "You can call me Anya, even if it's not my name." My feeling started to come back now. Q smiled, shaking my hand.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but it was lovely to meet you, Anya."

"Alright." My hand dropped. "Goodbye." Q left as one of the medical staff lifted James onto a bed to take him down to medical. I followed the team down. 003 and 006 were awake when we got there. They had been bandaged and treated. 006 was even grinning. I walked over to Alec.

"Well, Alec. You've got a mouth on you. What did you say? Bloody buggering shit fuck?" He laughed.

"I find swearing is the best stress reliever." I laughed as well.

"It can be. I've decided punching bags are my forte, instead."

"Yes, well, I also enjoy insulting the interrogators."

"That is fun." I glanced over to 003. "I'll be right back." I walked over. "Hello."

"Hi." 003 replied quietly. I could tell he wasn't used to that yet.

"How are you feeling?" I wanted to pat his shoulder, but I wasn't sure where he was hurt.

"Been better, but I'll get used to it."

"I hope it is soon. Can I ask your name?"

"Alex green." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you training to become an agent?" I laughed, sadly.

"I… No, Alex. I'm the one who can't feel pain. Never going to join MI6, much too old. Also, I don't follow rules worth a damn."

"Oh. That's a shame. I think you would be a good agent."

"Is that so?" I was slightly taken aback, but made sure to sound humorous to him.

"I heard about the fight between you an 007. Not many agents get to spar with him and actually win." I wasn't very surprised at that.

"I know. I've had some… training?"

"Well, you won. That's pretty impressive." I smiled.

"Thanks?" I laughed. "I hope not many others are able to!"

"He's the oldest Double O. I'm still getting used to this whole thing." I laughed.

"He's 43, right? And I'm sure you'll get ahold of it, soon. I know you will. You are here, after all. That is, you've gone through all that…" I trailed off.

"If this is successful, all the double O's will sit it as part of their training." I grew uncomfortable.

"I know. You'll be fine if I leave?"

"Yeah. They've got us on some pretty strong morphine." I nodded.

"Enjoy?" I laughed, walking back over to 006. "He's interesting," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. They're starting the agents younger and younger." I glanced at James, but guessed he wouldn't be up soon. "He'll be up soon, and he'll try to escape from medical."

"I'll have to see if I can help, when He does." I glanced at him again. "He doesn't have any weapons, right?" I hoped he wouldn't remember I did, if he tried to escape.

"No. Don't worry. The nurses are alert. I just want to warn you. They may tie him down. He's the only Double O that tries to escape." I laughed.

"Just like him. I'll be fine with it. Think when you're a little better, think we could go sparing? I'm always looking for new partners. Almost every guy at the place I go never spar with me. Think I'll break them." Alec laughed.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. You beat James. I'll see if I can beat you." I purposely put up a bad mock-serious expression.

"Is that confidence I hear, 006?"

"Yes. I think you beat James because he's getting old and slow. I reckon I can beat you."

"I don't think that his age is slowing him down," I said, trailing off a little. "Ah, He was strong, however." Alec grinned cheekily at me.

"Still think I could take you down." I smirked, and laughed.

"I can see why he likes you!" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Don't know if it is too hard to miss!"

"You really are something," Alec said, laughing.

"Thanks?" I laughed. I felt more at home at MI6 then I did at my own house. "I'm thinking over something that Alex said right now… But, how many Double O agents are there?"

"There are nine agents in total, but your number doesn't dictate your age. 009 is a year younger then me."

"How is someone assigned a number?"

"When an agent joins MI6, we are all given a series of numbers as ID. As soon as two kills are done, and the person is promoted, M takes the last number on your ID and puts 00 in front of it."

"So are there multiple, say, 008? Or is there just one?"

"No. Once M has her nine agents, that's it. There are other agents waiting to be promoted once a double O dies, or retires."

"Okay. That makes sense. So, how long have you been here? As an agent?"

"Twenty-two years," he said with a smile.

"When did you join, then?" I shifted on my feet, slightly uncomfortable.

"When I was nineteen, James and I joined up from the Navy. M had been watching us, and she approached us with a job offer. We joined straight away, it was more exciting than the Navy." I nodded.

"I would guess so. I've always wished to travel the world. Never enough time, I'm sad to say."

"We've seen the world though. I haven't been to America in years." I shook my head.

"You're not missing much. I moved from America here, and I guess it's not that different. Except I live here now, no going back." I grinned.

"God I haven't been to America in years," He sighed, still grinning.

"I was. Last month, I think. A lot of people were very rude. I had a job there."

"Yeah, well, occasionally, we work with the CIA. They are idiots." I laughed.

"They are bloody wankers." I took a deep breath, to steady myself. "They were trying to capture me when I was 15, to do tests on me for my lack of pain. They didn't get to me, as you can see." I grinned, putting it off with good humor. "A fifteen year old was able to evade them." He smiled.

"I'm not surprised. They really are idiots. We prefer to deal with the Australians. They at least treat you with respect. Testing on a fifteen year girl… Bloody Americans." I frowned.

"There was a girl I met who was tested on from the age of five." I shook my head. "I'm ashamed to say I was one. My sister was also chased after, to see if they could replicate what happened to me on her. Without her agreement."

"So you came to England to escape. Well, M won't test on you and we swear to never test on someone without his or her consent. We've lost agents before. They would come back from America broken. It's not uncommon for Double O's to take their own life." I glanced at the three of them in the room. I just started to know them, and yet I liked them more then I liked some of my own family. I couldn't see them trying to own lives, and I prayed that they wouldn't.

"Just promise me you won't. Don't know if I can live now without your sunshine in my life," I lightly teased. Alec smiled warmly at me.

"I don't think any of us would ever do that. It's why we have to go to so many Psych evaluations. M wants to be we're still sane enough for the job." I grinned at that.

"Good." I glanced at the clock. I had cleared my day for this. "Oh! I just remembered!" It was what I had forgotten, the mental acceptance. "Did you properly… The mental bit. Did you do that?" I could he was confused.

"Sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"It wasn't communicated…" I knew it. "See when you do this, it is mental. You need to relax your body, accept it in your mind. That is how it is to be done. I, personally, feel that M is moving too fast with this." He was silent.

"Tomorrow, you will have to brief James and Alex on that as well."

"James knows. I've told him, reminded him many times. It's harder to do then to say, however. I know that."

"Anya, the first thing double O's are taught about torture is to go somewhere else in your mind. Disassociate from what's happening." I let out a noise of frustration.

"Dammit, it's Ilsa. Not Anya. I trust MI6 enough now." I pulled myself back, shaking my head. "If you go somewhere else during this, then you cannot feel the pain…" I rolled my eyes. "Befriend the pain."

"Okay. Ilsa, this is going to take a while to change."

"I know, and… I know." I looked over at James.

"Don't be too hard on M. I know she comes across as cold, but she's trying to do the best, by her agents that she sends out, knowing she could be sending us to our death."

"I know, Alec. It's how it is. Cannot change that. And, it is a life that you choose. That's just the cold, hard fact." I could tell James was starting to wake from the sedative.

"M also wants to test the psychological pain, hence waterboarding." I was watching James, but still talking to Alec.

"Still feel psychological pain. More then most. You give up the physical pain. You need to count the negative too. No ability to tell how hurt you are. More raw in the mind, more often. Attitude can change in this, too." I moved just a little closer to James.

"What is the best way to… Feel the pain, as you say?" I could tell he wanted to know.

"Relax, as much as possible. When relaxed… It just helps to feel it. It will go against everything in you. Survival instinct, even. It will not completely remove pain, but dull it a little." I glanced at him, to see what he made of it. He nodded, taking a breath.

"This is going to take longer then M anticipated, I think."

"As I said from the beginning," I said with a small smile. "How long does the sedative last?"

"It lasts about half an hour. Enough time to get us up to medical and onto pain killers." I nodded.

"And how long ago since we came up here?" My hand found my pocket, where I had my own, Just in case. I stuck to my promises.

"It's been half an hour. James will start to wake soon." I moved closer to him, almost within touching his hand.

"Brilliant. Always love a bit of action in a day. Let's hope it isn't too much, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." James woke up, and focused on me.

"Hell," He said quietly.

"Hi, James." How's it going?" I asked it cautiously, yet calmly. I didn't move much, meeting his eyes.

"Well, at the moment, I can't really feel anything, so good." I laughed, and moved closer.

"Not going to run away, are you?" I was planning on telling him my name now.

"Mhm… I might. You're going to have to keep me here."

"I've got the sedative, like I promised." I smiled, moving closer yet, but keeping my weapons away from him, just in case. He smiled when he saw me moved closer.

"Good." I decided to move my hand to his.

"I make good on my promises, James." He stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I don't plan to use it. At least, that is, if you don't need it." I pressed my lips together. "Did you try and work with the pain mentally?"

"I'm trying to accept the pain, but I also disassociate." I nodded, rubbing his hand with my second.

"I know. It will take some time and a couple more sessions before you can. It is just as integrated as survival instinct for you. And I guess now's a good of a time as any. Kind of blurted it to everyone else. My name's Ilsa. Not Anya." James nodded.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I know it's going to take a while to override the survival instinct."

"I know you will." I tightened my hold on his hand. A nurse came in, to examine the three agents. I moved for her, letting go of James's hand. "How are they?" I asked her.

"I've seen worse in these agents then a bit of whipping and a few cuts."

"I asked how they are, not how they've been. Sorry for being rude, but I am the expert here." She nodded.

"Their injuries are not very serious, and they will heal quickly."

"Thank you." I turned back to James with a half smile. The nurse smiled and left. Alec grinned.

"Those nurses love us, you know." I turned to face him, grinning.

"I know. I'm just a little…" I shrugged, Protective. "I need to know. No one watched over me as I… Got this… Gift? Curse?" I laced my fingers with James's.

"I know what you mean, and how you feel."

"Figured you lot could deal with me looking out for you." I grinned at them.

"Where would we be without you, Ilsa?" Alec teased, looking at James and me.

"Not right here, that's for sure," I said, looking at them all in turn. Both Alec and James laughed, and Alex smiled. I smiled, glad to haven gotten them to laugh. I turned to James. "That sedative isn't needed, then?"

"No. You just don't know what the interrogators are going to do."

"That's the point, I think," I said with a slight laugh.

"True. Today was just knives and whips, not too bad." I could recall the sound of the whip, but ignored it.

"Not too bad."

"No, it was actually pretty good."

"There you go!" I grinned. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was only going to get worse, but I ignored that. James smiled, and sat up. I moved closer to him, and he kissed me, smiling. My own lips curved up as well. My lips pressed against his for a moment, before pulling away. I kept my face close to his, however. "Is this a side effect of the meds?" I laughed softly.

"Mhm… Maybe. Hard to tell."

"Well, I'm not exactly complaining…" I whispered.

"Mhm… Good. Neither am I," James whispered back. I moved back in for another kiss. James was gentle and loving as he kissed me. His fingers ran through my hair. My hands moved to his shoulders, gently. I sighed against his lips, quietly. James broke away, sighing. "We have company, and as much as I want to ravish you, we can't." I paused for a moment.

"Later?" I said, grinning.

"Yes," He promised. I gave him a quick kiss.

"I look forward to it…"

"Mhm… I'm sure you do." I smirked at him before turning to the other two agents, looking only slightly apologetic. Alec just smirked at us.

"Oops," I said, not meaning it at all. I rubbed James's hand with my thumb. Alec just shook his head and smiled.

"Not my business."

"Right." I was glad that he was like that. I ran a hand through my hair. "How are you, Alex?"

"I'm fine. The nurses have us fairly blissed out at the moment."

"Now that is fun," I replied, grinning.

"The painkillers in Medical are amazing."

"I'll take your word on it. I'll never need it."

"It's a shame you don't get to feel them."

"Well, I could. I'll just never need it." All of the agents were laughing now.

"I think… I think some of this may be down to the drugs!" I laughed too, moving to the door.

"I think it's due to my comedic talents, but… excuse me, gentlemen, I need to use the loo." Alec called out a farewell to me. I could tell it was from the drugs. I laughed, and walked out. I located the washroom quickly, but paused before going in. I heard a conversation going on in there. The only words I heard was "004 is dead." I decided to go back to medical. I didn't want to crash their moods, but I couldn't put this off. I leaned against a wall.

"Did you guys know a 004?" I asked.

"Yes, has something happened to Sophie?" James and Alec were concerned. I nodded.

"She's dead. Heard about it on my way, don't know how."


	5. Back home

James and Alec were shocked. James looked at Alec.

"005 was on the mission with her. Oh god. This will tear her apart." James looked at me. "Where did you hear this?"

"It came from inside the loo. It was a female." I had responded quickly, watching them.

"005." James and Alec got up to go and comfort 005. I wanted to stop them, but knew it wouldn't work. I just moved between them, just in case they needed me. I laced James's and my hands, and even held my hand out to Alec, in case he wanted or needed it. He didn't take it, but nodded his thanks, anyway. We reached the lady's room.

"005? It's 007 and 006. We heard about 004."

"Should I come in?" I asked, quietly.

"It might be best if you don't. 005 doesn't know you," James said quietly.

"Alright." I unlaced our fingers, taking a step back.

"005, we're here if you want to talk. James nodded to Alec as they entered the room. I moved back, so I could hear what was going on.

"Lisa, it's not your fault… nothing wrong." That was all I could hear, not completely able to tell them apart. I whispered the girl's name. Who I assumed to be 008 walked out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm An… I'm Ilsa." I said, without a smile. "I… I'm helping MI6." She nodded.

"I guess you know what happened."

"No, not really. I had come to use the loo, and overheard it. I told James, Alec and Alex."

"Sh, Ilsa. Nobody will blame you for her death." I closed my eyes. I'd never met the agent, but I still felt bad for the girl.

"Funny. I've dealt about as much death as any double O here agent here, nearly, but I'm getting emotional over a girl I've never even met." I knew why. It was because I hadn't killed her. 008 left. Alec came out, and sat down with me.

"She's be okay," He muttered. I nodded.

"I assumed. I hoped. I shrugged, closing off my emotions. "Never had to ice myself twice in a day…" I muttered, looking around.

"We don't often loose agents, but when we do… It's hard not to make friends."

"Were you two friends?"

"Yes. Not close, but still close enough to know each other." I lightly patted his shoulder.

"Sorry. But, that's the way things are here, aren't they?"

"Yes. I mean, James could go on a mission, or I could, and not come back."

"I know. Only doubt I have about being with James. My damn emotions get too involved." I shrugged.

"Has he told you about Vesper?" He asked. It sounded familiar.

"Vesper? No."

"She's become something of a cautionary tale to the double O's. It was his first mission, playing poker in Montenegro. He fell in love with her, but she betrayed him, and ultimately died."

"Oh…" I nodded. So that's why he loved that one so much. "I'd say sorry to him, but he's most likely heard that enough to last him a lifetime."

"Yeah, well, since Vesper, James has been incapable of loving anyone or thing. She killed him." There was a faint bitterness in Alec's voice. A piece inside of me shriveled. That wasn't something that I wanted to hear.

"Then… What? Does he grow attached? Put up a front that he does?"

"May act like he has grown attached, but ever since he came back from Venice, he no longer loves anything except Queen and Country." I nodded. Just so I knew what he was.

"Proper agent, then," I muttered.

"Yes. Every new double O is warned against love so they don't get a repeat happening."

"Glad I'm not an agent. Not that it would matter, I've never loved or been loved in… 17, 18 years." I pressed my lips together, putting my face in my hands. "Great training." Alec's arm moved around my shoulders.

"None of us are normal. If we were, we wouldn't be agents. Don't be ashamed."

"But, Alec, I'm not an agent. I've never wanted to be an agent. I'm a criminal. A fugitive, in America.

"My parents were former Soviet agents and were sent back to Russia. We're all criminals. It's why we are a part of MI6."

"My mother died giving birth to my sister, with me in the room. My father beat me, and I was lucky when I got out. This is the only goddamn place I've felt accepted, not as an object, but as a human. And I know I'm going to fuck this up too. Somehow."

"I won't let you fuck it up, I promise and almost every agent here is an orphan. M prefers them. All of them have damaged pasts. Don't worry about your past." He took a deep breath. "Sophie came to MI6 at 18. She had run away from home. Her father, brother, and uncle had repeatedly raped her when she was very young. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. She killed her brother and father, and escaping. M found her and took her in, trained her." I sighed, my head bowed.

"Thank you, Alec." I gave a short laugh. "Some day this has been…" I muttered.

"Yeah, I know." James eventually emerged and sat on my other side. I looked at James, and laced our fingers.

"I don't know about you, but I am more then ready to go back to medical." I nodded, giving a faint laugh.

"Well, come on." I stood up. James and Alec nodded, and we walked to medical. I kissed James's hand when we got there. I walked over to the wall, where I was before, and Alec and James got into their beds. I gave a small smirk. "Good boys."

"We've not your trained poodles," Alec said, grinning. I laughed.

"I know. How long are you going to be in here?"

"I think we can go home once the nurses give the all clear. They just like to check us over.

"Alright," I sighed, and played with my hair, watching the door. A nurse soon entered. After a final examination, she Okayed them, warning them not to over-stress themselves, and not to take too many pain meds. I walked over to James, holding his hand. "You fit to drive?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. I've driven in far worse condition than this."

"You sure? My life is in your hands, then."

"Trust me, you'll be fine." I paused, and smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"I guess I do." Alec and Alex had already gotten up and were getting their things together. I smiled, and walked over to Alec. I held my hand out, to shake his. "It was nice meeting you, Alex." He shook my hand back, with a smile.

"You too, Ilsa." I walked over to Alec.

"You fit for a hug?" I asked, only slightly nervous.

"Yes," He said, hugging me, and I knew that he was trying to be careful of his cuts. I was gentle with it, as well.

"Great meeting you, Alec.

"You too, Ilsa."

"Bye then, you two." I walked over to James. They called out farewells, as James took my hand. He called out a bye to them, as well.

"Ready to go?"

"If you are." James smirked, and we walked out of MI6 after a moment. I smiled at the Aston.

"I really do love cars," I thought out loud.

"Mhm… So do I." I got in, leaning back in the seat, closing my eyes so I could feel the engine better. I could tell he was smiling as we drove off.

"If I'm not careful, I'll fall asleep. Always have, listening to engines, of almost any kind." I laughed, fully awake. James laughed as the Aston slid smoothly through the London streets until we reached his flat. I opened my eyes when I heard the engine turn off, and saw he was smiling. I got out, and walked over to James, holding his hand as we walked into his flat. He surprised me slightly when we walked in, as he kissed me. After a moment, I kissed him back, my hand going to his neck, softly. He smiled.

"Do you want to move this? I believe I own you something…" I laughed.

"Perhaps… You do, after all…" I trailed off as I kissed his neck. He replied to me, kissing my neck after every word.

"We… Should… Move… This…" I sighed at the feeling.

"Yes…" I started moving to the bedroom, moving backwards, my hands in his. He followed me, until we reached the bedroom. I smiled at him, and removed his shirt. I kissed his skin as his shirt was removed. I softly gasped at the cuts. "More then I counted…" I whispered.

"They will fade into scars soon, barely noticeable." I nodded.

"I know. Still don't like them." I ran my hands over his chest, gently. My lips moved to his. James removed my shirt, running his own hands over my chest, mimicking my movements. I sighed, my head moving back. He kissed my neck slowly, and I could tell that he was enjoying the feel of my skin, needing the feel of it, almost. He kissed my shoulders, nuzzling the skin. I loved the feel of his skin against mine, the roughness of his. I kissed the top of his head, one hand moving to the back of his neck. James kissed my collarbone.

"Do you want to lie down?" He muttered quietly.

"If you do…" I sighed. He rubbed my waist and stroked my hips. "You know what…" I kissed him. "Let's." James backed me slowly against the bed as he kissed me. I slowly lowered myself onto the bed, pulling him with me. I moved his lips to mine. James stroked my hips and thighs as he started to kiss down my abdomen. I sighed, laying my head against the bed. Everywhere he was touching, or kissing, added to the slow burning fire in me. He started to the apex of my thighs, teasingly avoiding where I wanted to be kissed. "James…" I groaned, my hands gripping the sheets. He ghosted his lips over my hot centre, barely touching me. I could tell he wanted to tease me. I gave a mix of a groan and a moan at his lips. His finger started to stroke me, running up and down, flicking my clit every time he reached it. I moaned loudly. "Feels good…" I got out. I was completely mad with desire. He finally, finally, started to kiss and lick me. I could feel his lips smiling. I gasped, my hips moving involuntarily.

"You taste so good," James murmured against me, as he licked me. I gripped the sheets tighter, moaning. I couldn't answer him properly. His tongued my entrance, licking me, moving it inside of me.

"Oh fuck…" I got out. It felt so, so good. He changed it, adding fingers as he licked and sucked me. I felt my nails drag across the bed, as I felt my coil tighten. I moaned again, loudly. James flicked his fingers, curling and uncurling them. My head was thrown back into the bed, as I orgasmed, screaming his name. He licked me still, and crawled up my body to kiss me. I moaned quietly at the feel of him. "You got that scream," I muttered. I brought my lips to his, moaning at my taste on him.

"Yes I did," he replied, kissing me.

"I do hope you're happy, I said, in between kisses.

"Mhm… Very happy," He replied. I slightly laughed, kissing him. My hand went up and down his back, pulling him against me. James groaned quietly at that. I kissed along his neck, my hips moving just a little against him. He hummed against me, as he trusted against me. I kissed his shoulders, moaning at the feeling of him against me. He started moving faster against me.

"God, you feel so good…"

"So do you," I said, nipping him slightly. James moaned slightly at that.

"Fuck yes…" His voice sounded amazing. I smiled against him, and continued what I was doing. He bit my neck as he came. "I'll get a towel," He muttered quietly.

"Hmm…" I said, moving my hands away from him, to let him up. James cleaned us up, quickly. I pulled him close when he was done. "Marvelous, James." I kissed him.

"Mhm… I'm glad you're satisfied," He said quietly. I gave him a soft kiss.

"Something wrong, James?" My hand went to his back.

"No, absolutely nothing is wrong. This is perfect." I grinned, and kissed him.

"Good." He laid down next to me, drawing me to his side. I curled into him slightly, smiling. I traced a pattern onto his chest.

"How was today for you?"

"Disliked it, but it could have been worse." I shrugged. "I… Want to go in. see what you have to deal with. See if it will work, if it does work."

"If you're sure about it." I nodded.

"I am." I laughed. "I seem to make all of my decisions after I have had sex with you," I said, kissing his collarbone. James just laughed, and cuddled me.

"Hmm… I have that effect on people."

"That you do," I responded, giving him a soft kiss. James smiled, quite relaxed. I gave him light kisses along his jaw and his cheeks for a moment, before getting more comfortable enough to sleep. James stroked my hair.

"Goodnight," He whispered quietly.

"Hm… G'night." I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
